RockClan/Roleplay
Archives: '' '''1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33. ---- Darknose groomed his pelt while Talonfang glared at him from her prison. ~Patch Silverrain was staring at the evil she-cat. Talonfang twitched her ears. "Can we go out into the forst for a walk?" she pleaded with Darknose. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��'''''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��~]] 03:47, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Blazeheart sat alone in the warriors den. (hey Spots, have any cats who talonfang could murder?) Darknose twisted his ears uneasily. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:52, December 26, 2015 (UTC) (Depends, if RockClan borders ShadeClan, she can kill Shadowstreak on the border.) Nightkit was frolicking around. (epic, she will be there in a few, could you update shadeclan for me?) "Okay..." Darknose said, slowly and began to lead Talonfang into the forest. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:01, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Slatestream flattened his ears as he saw Darknose taking Talonfang into the forest. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:13, December 26, 2015 (UTC) (hey wolf, if your still on, do ''you ''have any cats Talon could perhaps murder? and coughrockclansgettingalittlebigcough) "I'll come!" Infernoflame dashed up to Darknose. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:14, December 26, 2015 (UTC) (None that I can think of) Runningstrike inched after the patrol. 04:17, December 26, 2015 (UTC) (aw, okay) Darknose walked unesily with Infernoflame beside him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:46, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike stepped on a log, he stiffened. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 15:48, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Talonfang's fur was prickled with trying to keep herself awake. While in the Dakr Forest, she never had to worry about her outbursts, but now she was alivee again, which means her outbursts will probably happen again... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:52, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike walked behind a tree. Quietly. 15:54, December 26, 2015 (UTC) ''Stop... Talonfang thought before her eyes closed tightly. When she opened them, her mind worked another way. She spun around to face Darknose and Infernoflame. They both looked surprised as she leaped onto Infernoflame's neck and bit down deep. "No!" Darknose cried but Talonfang whipped his face with a quick strike of her long tail, this made him shocked and he fell into a tree. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:57, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike jumped from behind the tree quickly and held Talonfang to the ground. 15:58, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Talonfang, being bigger then Runningstrike, kocked him off her with a quick shake. Infernoflame stopped struggling and went limp. Talonfang relesed her and spun to Darknose. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:00, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike forced scratches on her. 16:01, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Talonfang ignored Runningstrike and slashed Darknose's throat with her long claws. He was still in shock and couldn't fight back. He fell to the ground with blood spilling from him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:02, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike slashed her back and forth in the face. "You gace birth to me but will never be my mother!" He mewed, he sctracthed her head. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:03, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Talonfang fell, suddenly, and stood back up, shaking her head, trying to clear it. She opened her eyes and saw th bloody clearing with the bodies of Darknose and Infernoflame lying around. ''It happened again.... ''"I'm sorry," she whispered, mainly to the two bodies. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:06, December 26, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, of course. You're sorry, then I should forgive your for killing my Clanmates! Come back to camp, we will decide what to do with your there. If you lay one scratch on anyone I care about, I swear I will kill you." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one "Okay..." Talonfang murmured. "So you're going to walk back to camp alone with me?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:08, December 26, 2015 (UTC) "I would prefer to walk back with someone else, but that seems fairly impossible." Runningstrike mewed. "Help we get the bodies of Infernolame and Darknose." I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:11, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Talonfang grunted. She picked Darknose's limp body up. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:12, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike entered camp, seeing that no one was looking he jumped on the rock the leader called meetings from. "Everyone, Infernoflame and Darknose are dead and I am here to report it!" I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:15, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Waterstar perked her ears and walked over. "What happened?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:16, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Silverrain followed the leader. Runningstrike took a deep breath, then stopped. "They fell off a cliff." He lied. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:19, December 26, 2015 (UTC) "StarClan will be beside them. They were great warriors." Talonfang looked wildly to Runningstrike and gave him the 'what are you doing?' face. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:21, December 26, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, now if you exuse me, I am burying the bodies myself, I was there but I was too scared to go after them, I want to bury the bodies myself." He mewed, before anyone could stop him he buried the bodies. 16:22, December 26, 2015 (UTC) "Why did you lie?" Talonfang asked Runningstrike. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:24, December 26, 2015 (UTC) "You know what wil happen if they find out, they will kill you! Just roll with this."Runningstrike mewed. "And by happy Iam not first in line to do so." I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:25, December 26, 2015 (UTC) ''So much death... Silverrain thought. "It'll be better that I die again then I kill more," Talonfang muttered and sulked away. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:27, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike inched around. 16:28, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Nightkit was super bored. Runningstrike licked his paw. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:30, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Dazzleheart groomed her pelt in worry. What if RockClan was.... cursed? everyone was dying... already two leader lost in less then a one. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:30, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike entered Waterstar's den. "Waterstar hi. Can I be the next person to watch Talongfanfg?" He asked. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:32, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Silverrain padded around. Waterstar nodded slowly. "Sure... just be careful." --- Howl sniffed around the border. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:34, December 26, 2015 (UTC) "I will." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:35, December 26, 2015 (UTC) "Be off then," Waterstar sweeped her tail. --- Howl padded deeper into RockClan's land. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:36, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike nodded and left. 16:38, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Blazeheart was hunting. Talonfang sank into her nest. --- Howl spotted a cat. He crouched low so the cat wouldn't see him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:40, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike was looking at Talonfang. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:41, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Blazeheart stalked a mouse. Talonfang twitched her ears at Runningstrike. "Your a bit creepy just staring at me..." --- Howl stepped on a twig. "I am in charge of watching you now." Runningstrike mewed. ''Well, this is awekward. 16:44, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Talonfang threw moss dust in his face. "Your getting too creepy." Why did I sign up for this? Runningstrike turned around. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:48, December 26, 2015 (UTC) "You shouldn't have done this, I'm very talkactive and bored which means my goal is going to be to annoy you," Talonfang started babbling. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��~]] 16:50, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Blazeheart perked his ears. "Who's there?!" "That is....probably true....." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:52, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay